


Baby Love

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Ejaculation, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Andrew loved the idea of finally getting his wife pregnant.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on a May/Andrew/Coulson threesome fic and while I was editing one scene I realized I accidentally wrote a bit of a breeding kink in it.  
> After consulting with meanderingsoul, my awesome beta whom I need to pay at this point, I decided to take the breeding kink out of the threesome fic and write this ficlet for it instead.
> 
> If pregnancy or the idea of getting pregnant is not your thing I definitely wouldn’t read because this is a lot of Andrew’s feeling and thoughts about Melinda getting pregnant. However, since it is canon that they were trying for a baby I don’t think I’m reaching too far.
> 
> Happy Thursday (which is my Friday)
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew loved seeing cum drip out of Melinda’s pussy. He would hold her legs open every time he came inside of her and just watch as the milky liquid dripped out. It never failed to make him hard all over again.

But ever since they started trying...it was a completely different feeling. Andrew tried to stay inside of her as long as possible, push himself as deep as he could when he shot off. He had started suffering through morning wood and painful erections when his wife was gone on missions even when he was so horny he could drill through the mattress.

It was all worth it. There was more cum to give her. More to shoot off inside her warm pussy. It felt so fucking good to reach that peak after she was gone for weeks at a time. They didn’t even make it to bed anymore.

Andrew’s new favorite spot was the arm of the couch. He would place Melinda there and fuck her until she screamed and he let his load loose. It was easy to push her back, hold her feet up so not one drop went to waste. Melinda laughed but held that position for ten minutes. By then she was horny again and Andrew was hard as a rock.

He sometimes fucked her standing up. She would just climb him, her lithe but tiny frame wrapped snug around him as Andrew bounced her on his shaft. He knew that it wasn’t always the right time of the month for Melinda to get pregnant and that after having been on birth control for so long it might take a few months, but feeling his warm cum go inside of her never failed to make him shudder as he came.

Melinda’s favorite position was on her side, in bed, during those lazy mornings they so rarely got. She would just let him fuck her, mewling for more until Andrew felt his cock twitch and swell, the cum spurting out and painting her insides. 

He groaned when he felt her small hands reaching inside his boxer briefs.

“Already?” Andrew laughed.

Melinda climbed on top of him, messy hair and topples, her chest flushed from the orgasm she had just had not twenty minutes ago. She had all but impaled herself on Andrew’s hard cock before he was even fully awake. He loved waking up to his wife fucking him.

“Mhhhm.” Melinda wiggled on him. “If I counted correctly....this might be it. Come on, soldier.”

Melinda squealed when Andrew sat up and flipped them, putting her on her back. She widened her legs and wrapped them around his waist after pushing his underwear down with her feet. Andrew moaned when his semi-hard cock twitched in the cold morning air.

“You’re the soldier.”

Melinda grinned. “Show your patriotism by keeping your soldier happy then.”

“You know how much I love it when I get to fuck you like this, right?”

Melinda moaned as Andrew lined his shaft up. She was dripping and he hadn’t even done anything. It really was that time, Melinda’s libido sky rocketed right before her period. Andrew prayed there would be none this month.

“Please....please put it in...” She whined and twisted in his arms.

Andrew had never been one to tease and take pleasure from begging. His pleasure came from seeing his wife stuffed full of his cock, and more recently knowing he pumped her full of cum.

“Drew...fuck me fuck me please!”

Andrew gritted his teeth and started thrusting faster. He knew it would be a short thing. This time it wasn’t about his or Melinda’s pleasure. This was a just in case one time wasn’t enough.

Melinda started stroking the part of his shaft that wasn’t buried in her warm pussy and that was it. Andrew froze for a second before he shoved himself all the way in. He felt himself cum, the tingle spreading out from his spine.

He panted and almost screamed from oversensitivity but didn’t pull out just yet. Melinda was mewling. Andrew loved that he could do this to her. Get her high in the most natural way.

“Don’t move, babe,” he said, pulling one of the decorative pillows to him and lifting her hips, placing in under her butt.

Melinda sprawled on their bed. One of his students had taught Andrew the term “dick-drunk” and although it sounded ridiculous, he had to admit it fit Melinda’s current state.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What?”

Andrew grinned. “You look so beautiful like this.” He bent down and kissed her belly. “I can’t wait until we know he’s in there.”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “Or _she_.”

“This won’t be the same once we make a baby, but knowing I put it in there is such a fucking turn on. Sometimes I wonder if it’s normal.”

His wife snorted and stretched. “You’re the shrink.”

Andrew held her hips down when Melinda tried to move and grinned when she huffed at him.

“Drew...you know this is an old wive’s tale. Your dick is long enough to hit its target.”

Andrew laughed and crawled back up her body, being careful to keep his weight off Melinda’s torso.

“Let’s take a shower and come back to bed.”

Melinda pretended to roll her eyes in annoyance. “Why would I take a shower when I know I’ll be back in bed and messy in an hour. You just love filling my pussy up.”

Andrew groaned. “I love you, Melinda.”


End file.
